Big & Cream
by Nintendoga
Summary: A romantic love-story between Big, Shadow, and Cream. The three friends will have to prove themselves as heroes when-pfffffft Oh man, I'm sorry, I can't even try to be serious. Big and Shadow rape Cream.


**Big And The Little Bunny.**

Big had looked down at his papers. His resume was rather sloppy, however he felt that it would be good enough for such a simple babysitting job.

He saw that he was at the right address, and walked up to the house.

*DING DONG*

"Coming!" yelled a little voice from the other side. Few moments later the door opened and a young bunny in an orange dress was behind it.

Big smiled and asked "Uh...is your mother home?"

Cream shook her head "No, sorry mister, but she lerfdcxg x,lfn sxfncr ekdwas,fr

**SKIPPING TO SEX PART, FUCK PLOT**

Big lifted up Cream's dress as she lie down on the kitchen table. She was scared, crying tears, her eyes red and puffy. Big stepped back as Shadow took a step forward and leaned onto Cream.

"It's okay Cream, we won't hurt you." whispered Shadow as he slapped Cream across the face. Cream let out a yelp as Shadow slapped her once more. He then looked back towards Big

"Hold her arms...I'm going in."

Big went to the other side and held Cream's arms and practically body down. Big smiled menacingly as Shadow spread Cream's legs and lifted up her dress, gawking at her panties.

He slowly pulled them down, and used two fingers to spread apart Cream's little pussy lips. Shadow chuckled at the little Rabbit's whimpers and pulled down his pants.

Cream looked over her body to see Shadow's cock and gasped in fear. She tried squirming to get out of Big grip, however he was too strong.

"Aye boss!" yelled Big "The bitch is squirming, whaddya wanna do."

"Break her."

Big shook his head and grabbed Cream's left arm, and quickly said "Sorry babe" as he SNAPPED her arm backwards, breaking it. Cream let out an ear-piercing scream, which Shadow took as his cue.

With one thrust and a quick pump, Shadow yelled "GOTTA GO FAST!" and broke Cream's hymen with his cock, eliminating her previous cries with new ones (whut?)

"B-Big..." Shadow tried speaking in huffs, enjoying the moment at hand "K...Keep going..."

Big grabbed her other arm, and quickly SNAPPED it as well, laughing and cackling as Cream's blood-curling screams were becoming too much. It was so loud that Shadow stopped thrusting for a second and put his hands to his ears.

"For fuck's sake Big! Finish her!"

Big quickly covered Cream's mouth, and reached for the kitchen knife over by the chair. With one quick slice through her neck, Cream's muffled screams were no more.

The bunny, was dead.

Shadow and Big laughed as Shadow proceeded to fuck her pussy while Big took a new initiative. He cut off her head and then used it as his own personal "fuck toy".

Big was "literally" fucking Cream's brains out. He could feel his cock swelling up, being meshed together with Cream's brain and blood.

"O-Oh god Cream!" Big looked over to see Shadow close.

"CREAM! I'M...I'M...EUGHGHGHGHGHGH~!" Shadow came with the intensity of the boost, as he let his sperm out he yelled "HAA!"and "YEAH!" and "WOOHOO!" The cum was boosting through Cream's dead body, to the point of where it started coming out of Cream's headless...head hole.

Big got horny off of this and was close as well. With more and more pumps, he knew he was close

***GOOD***

Big started thrusting more and more

***GREAT***

Big then held Cream's head for a quick second, before boosting through it with the speed of a thousand Sonics'

***AWESOME***

Big yelled as he felt the cum rushing through his balls and frog like dick.

***OUTSTANDING***

Big fell back as he released the Cum through Cream's head, some of it falling out of her nose/ears/mouth.

***AMAZING!***

Big and Shadow rested for a few minutes, before looking at each other and the mess before them.

"Heheheheheheheh" they both giggled. Big threw Cream's head off his dick as Shadow pushed Cream's body away.

"Heheheheh that was awesome." said Big

"Hey let's go have some fun with that stupid bitch Rainbow Dash!" Said Shadow

"Heheheheheheheheheheh" The two heroes laughed as they went off into the sunset towards Equestria, ready to fuck some Ponies.

**Fin**


End file.
